What's Halloween?
by PrincessKairiHikari
Summary: Halloween is coming up, but Alice doesn't know about it. So, what is Oz to do about this? Why, help of course. Read to find out how the cast goes about Halloween. Rest of summary is inside. DISCONTINUED, Sorry folks .
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween wa Nani?**

This story is told in Alice 's Point of View. This is also an OzXAlice shipping, so any other pairs such as BreakXAlice you won't find it. Anyways, I haven't written a fanfic in a few years, so I got inspired to write a

Halloween one. Here is the Basic summary:

Halloween is coming up soon. Trouble is, Alice has no clue about what Halloween is. Oz, who likes Halloween, is not going to let her miss out. So, what will Oz do about this? Why, help of course. And wait, what's

this? Gil, who wasn't supposed to know, finds out! He plans to give Alice the scariest night of her life. Read to find out how Alice , Oz, Gil, Break, Sharon , and the rest of the crew go about the holiday known as

Halloween.

By the way, I do not own any of the characters or Pandora Hearts! The only things that are mine are the plot of this story and storekeeper. Oh yeah! Have a Happy Halloween you guys!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 1

------

I sighed as we rode in the carriage. My purplish blue eyes gazed at the rest of the members on board. Oz was smiling, obviously too excited for something he called Halloween. The seaweed head was just

looking as bored as ever across from us. I glanced back out at the greenery we were passing. How did I even get myself in this mess, one might ask? Well, it all started last night.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on my bed reading some books Sharon had suggested. Since I had been confused about my servant, she decided to help me out by giving me these books. Although I don't know how on earth these would _

_help. The door suddenly burst open and Oz came in panting. I sat up to give him my full attention. "What is it now servant?" I asked. He grinned making me raise a brow. "What are you doing for Halloween Alice ?" he _

_asked. I furrowed by brows in confusion. "Hallo-what?" I asked. "Halloween!" he answered. "Is that edible?" I asked curiously. _

_He gasped surprised. "You don't know what Halloween is?" he asked shocked. I shook my head no. "Halloween is one of the best days of the year! People dress up as things like witches, wizards, queens, kings, ghosts, and _

_other things! You also go trick or treating!" he explained with a big smile. I nodded as I vaguely understood. "What is trick or treating?" I asked. "Where you get lots of candy. You knock on the people's doors and say it." He _

_replied with a huge grin. I grinned as I heard the word candy. "I see." I commented. I stood up on the bed. "Now then servant, fetch me this trick or treating candy of yours!" I commanded with a triumphant laugh. _

_"Actually Alice, I was hoping you could join me." He said with hope filled eyes. I thought about it. I supposed that since it all sounded fun I could go. "Alright. I will go." I decided. "Great! We'll get our outfits tomorrow!" he _

_said excited. He walked out of the room and off to who knows where. I realized I forgot how my servant mentioned dressing up._

_End of Flashback_

So, here I am with my servant and his servant. I sighed out of boredom. "What's wrong Alice?" Oz asked. "When will we get there?" I asked. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Oz assured with a smile. "How

soon?" I demanded. "Soon enough baka usagi." The seaweed head muttered. I gritted my teeth out of annoyance and anger. "What did you call me you seaweed head?" I challenged balling my hand into a fist.

He smirked. "I said soon enough you baka usagi." He calmly replied. I grabbed the pillow in between Oz and I and threw it hard at his head. "You seaweed headed jerk!" I yelled at him. He removed the pillow

and was about to yell back when Oz said something. "Guys! We're here!" he yelled. Gil and I turned our heads to look out the window. We were in the town, well more like at the entrance. Oz opened the door

and hopped out. I stepped out before the seaweed head could do so. After he got out, the carriage rolled away. "Now, servant, lead the way!" I exclaimed with a grin as I pointed towards the town. "Stop

treating my master that way." Gil mumbled. "Gil, ease up a little. I am the one who knows where it is after all. So, I'll be fine." Oz smiled assuring Gil. Oz led the way through the town and to a big shop. We went

inside the shop bell on the top of the door jingled, signaling our arrival. There were many costumes on racks and little props like tombstones lining the wall. Pumpkins were stacked around and on a mahogany

table to the left. There were candles in the back. A woman who looked to be in her twenties came from another part of the store. Her blue eyes caught onto our forms as she adjusted her glasses. "May I help

you?" the brunette asked. "We have come for your costumes!" Oz exclaimed. Gil put his hand to his head. "I see." the storekeeper said with a smile. "Well then, everything is on sale since Halloween is almost

here." she said motioning towards the racks. We started to look at the different costumes. "How about this one Alice ?" Oz asked holding up a purple witches outfit. "That's good." I commented. He handed it to

me and kept on looking for his. He found a purple with grey stars wizards robe for Gil. I personally think the seaweed head should have dressed up as a dog. Oz ended up finding a vampire outfit for himself. "Are

you all done?" the storekeeper asked with a smile. "Yup!" Oz grinned handing her our costumes. She took them to the register and priced them. Oz then gave her the money and we left with our costumes in

hand. We soon arrived back home. I quickly went to my room after grabbing some pieces of chicken. I put my bags down on my bed and started to eat. When I was about to bite into the third one, the closet door

shook. I backed up just in case. "Show yourself!" I yelled. The door stopped shaking for a few seconds. Then it slid open revealing………..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooh! Cliffhanger! :) That was fun to write. So, I'll get the next section done soon. Review to help me out by letting me know what you think. Hope you all liked it! Chapter 2 will be coming soon. Hopefully

tomorrow. I plan to finish this by Halloween. I may add an extra chapter on November first if I have time. But, I won't say what it is about because it's a surprise! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I know the last chapter was short, but this one will be longer!  Once Again, I don't own any of the Pandora Hearts characters. I do not own Pandora Hearts. Only the plot is mine. :) So, on with this chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time

_We soon arrived back home. I quickly went to my room after grabbing some pieces of chicken. I put my bags down on my bed and started to eat. When I was about to bite into the third one, the closet door shook. I backed up just in case. "Show yourself!" I yelled. The door stopped shaking for a few seconds. Then it slid open revealing……….._

Ch. 2

The door slid open revealing that stupid clown. My eye twitched in annoyance. "Hello." The clown greeted with a smile. I screamed. "What the hell are you doing in my room!?" I yelled loudly. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which happened to be one of Sharon's books. I threw it at his head, but he caught it. "You stupid clown!" I screamed. He looked confused. "I thought you wanted me to show myself." He said. I got really frustrated with that. "That was before I knew it was you!" I yelled. I started to walk out of the room. "If I had've known it was you, you stupid clown, I wouldn't have said that." I growled walking off to go tell my servant of this dilemma. I knocked on Oz's door. "Stupid Rabbit." The seaweed headed guy's voice said from inside. "What is it Alice?" Oz asked. "Come out here now you two and explain to me what this clown is doing here." I demanded. The door was flung open as both of them exited the room with confused looks. "Break is here?" Oz asked confused. "Hello everyone." Break greeted in his all too cheery voice as he entered the room grinning. "Why don't you ever announce that you're coming?" Gil sighed. "That would ruin my chances of seeing the surprised look on your faces." Break answered with his smile never faltering. "So, why are you here?" Oz curiously asked. "First, let's have some tea." Break said looking at Gil. "Why should I have to?" Gil asked annoyed. Break started to choke his weird doll. "Save me." The doll managed to speak in it's weird voice. "You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" Break asked in an eerie voice. Gil looked a little scared and started to immediately make tea. The clown, Oz, and I sat down at the table. Gil quickly gave us our tea and sat down. "So, how are you all?" the clown asked. "Great." Oz grinned. Gil just shrugged his shoulders. I grinned as my mind thought of how I'd like to answer. _I'd be better if you weren't here. _I just nodded. "Great to hear." He commented. "So, what do you plan on doing for Halloween?" the clown asked. "Well, this will be Alice's first. So, we're teaching her about it. But on the actual day we are going to get candy." Oz answered excitedly. "Really?" the clown asked looking at me. "That's what you'd expect from a stupid rabbit." His doll said. "Now, now. No need to tell the unnecessary truth." The clown said. "Why you!" I yelled angrily. I calmed myself down. "Whatever." I scoffed. I grinned as I stood on the couch. "Besides, I'll have much more candy than you, you stupid clown!" I laughed triumphantly. "Oh, I'm not going to get candy this year." Break put in. "Why not? Are you too weak?" I grinned. "Nope, I'll be taking Lady Sharon to a ball." He answered. "Hmph. There's no candy there. So, you still loose." I smirked. "Kids." Gil sighed pulling his hat down. "Hey!" I yelled. "Raven, there's no need for you to be anti social." Break smiled. "I'm not. However, I'm not going to lower myself to such childish acts." He scoffed. "Aw, that hurts me Raven." Break frowned. "Well, next time, come in the right way. Maybe someone can take you seriously then." Gil chuckled. "Anyways, what're you here for?" Oz asked the clown. "Ah! I came to tell you to keep an eye out for illegal contractors." Break answered. "Why us?" I asked. "Because I had a feeling that you'd be going out into town, where there is likely to be some." Break replied. "I feel like I'm doing your dirty work." Gil sighed. "Think of it as saving the day, Raven." Break grinned. "We'll be super heroes in disguise." Oz grinned. "Yes, well I have to leave now." Break said standing up. He walked towards my room. "Stay out you stupid clown." I hissed. He gave me a confused look, but went in anyways and went into my closet. I went in my room just as he closed the door. I flung it open to see him gone. "That's one weird clown." I commented with a sigh as I sat on my bed. Oz came in with a smile. "What now, servant?" I asked. "I just wanted to say goodnight." He replied. I nodded. "Goodnight." I replied. "Tomorrow we'll have the last two parts of our main preparation lessons." Oz informed. "What'll they be?" I curiously asked. "We'll be carving pumpkins and practicing trick or treating." Oz answered. "Are pumpkins edible?" I asked with interest. "Their seeds are. If you want to, we can eat the seeds." He answered. I nodded. "What's carving going to do to them?" I asked. "Well, we make faces or pictures in them for decoration. It's a family tradition I've had. Many kids do it." Oz answered with a smile. "Can I carve anything I want?" I asked. "Yes, you could even carve a star or apple in them." Oz answered. I smiled, pleased with the answer. "I can't wait." I commented. "I'm glad." He said walking out. I smiled to myself, glad to have Oz. He was pretty cute for a servant. I closed the door, prepared for bed, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile (Gil's POV)

I was in my room at my desk. I was plotting how to get my revenge on that stupid rabbit. I was lucky that Halloween was coming up. It was the perfect way to scare someone. The fact that this would be her first one made everything even better. I growled as I crumpled up the paper with my latest failed plan. No matter how hard I thought, I couldn't find a good way to scare her. I knew there had to be a way, so I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't let that annoying rabbit get the best of me. I smirked as I finally came up with a good idea. Sadly it would involve seeing one of the people that annoys me the most, Break. Getting my plan organized and accomplished would not be fun. It would be draining and annoying. I quickly wrote a note, grabbed my gun and cigarettes and left the building. I saw a carriage outside and Sharon was next to it with Break. "Miss Sharon?" I asked confused. She smiled. "Good evening Gil, I came to check on Alice and the books I've given her." She informed. I nodded. "Where were you headed off to Raven?" Break asked. "Actually, I need to discuss something with you." I answered. "Oh, I'd never thought I'd see the day when you'd want to spend time with me." He smiled being childish. "Hardly, I need your assistance." I commented. "Well, shall we be off?" he asked. "Yeah, let's make this quick." His doll said. I nodded. "Let's go." I said as we walked off into town. "Raven, how about we stop at an eatery?" he suggested with a wave of his hand. "Alright, Alright." I sighed. We walked into the nearest restaurant and got a table. We both ordered our drinks and were currently waiting for them. "So, what have you come to ask for my assistance?" Break asked looking at me with his red eye. "I need your help to give that rabbit the scare of her life." I answered. His face started to break out into a big grin. "You insult me, I don't look that bad." He said. I sighed. "I never said you do, but she finds you scary. And that's what I need." I explained. "I don't know, what's in it for me?" he asked hesitantly. A brunette waitress brought us our drinks. "Two glasses of wine for you two." She smiled as she placed them on the table. "Thank you." We both said as she walked away. "Well, what do you want?" I asked curiously. I honestly had no clue as to what someone like him would find as a suitable reward. "Hm, how about a day with you three?" he suggested. I didn't like that one bit. It wouldn't be as bad for me as it would be for Alice, so it was a little better. "Alright, that sounds fair." I sighed. "Great, so what do you want me to do?" he asked leaning in. "Well, what I need you to do is basically stick around her the whole morning. Start by being in her closet when she wakes up. Then make breakfast for her that doesn't have meat, but whatever you make, make sure it's overcooked. Then follow her for the rest of the morning." I explained. "That sounds easy." He said surprised. "We'll just see how easy it is when the time comes." I smirked. "Alright, well. I'll be sure to do that." He smiled. We talked for the rest of the night about various things and went back to my residence. Sharon was just exiting the building when we got back. "Are you ready Break?" she asked. "Yes, my lady." He replied helping her into the carriage. "Goodnight Gil." She smiled as Break got in. "Goodnight." I replied as the carriage took off. I went back inside to see Alice and Oz playing some sort of game. I looked on with amusement only to have the rabbit notice. "What're you so happy about?" she asked suspiciously. "In time." I grinned heading back to my room for a much needed rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that this is okay for a second chapter! Thank you all for reviewing, please continue to do so. Chapter 3 will be coming up soon. I'm excited myself for Halloween and will be cosplaying as Alice. :) So, hope that you are all looking forward to the next chapter. Anything you want to see happen put in reviews and I'll try to get it done. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, I've gotten real busy and haven't had time to upload any more chapters. So, I told myself I'd at least get chapter three in before midnight tonight. I succeded in my goal. However, there is still the final chapter, which I will post tomorrow. Don't forget to change your clocks back! :) Now, on to the Disclaimer. I own nothing in this story except the plot. Pandora Hearts characters belong to their rightful owner, not me. Thank you all for sticking by with me through this. Hope you all had a great Halloween! :) Now, on to the story.

* * *

_Last Time_

_Sharon was just exiting the building when we got back. "Are you ready Break?" she asked. "Yes, my lady." He replied helping her into the carriage. "Goodnight Gil." She smiled as Break got in. "Goodnight." I replied as the carriage took off. I went back inside to see Alice and Oz playing some sort of game. I looked on with amusement only to have the rabbit notice. "What're you so happy about?" she asked suspiciously. "In time." I grinned heading back to my room for a much needed rest._

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes as the annoying birds outside cawed, signaling the start of a new day. I stretched and walked over to my closet. I smiled to myself as I reflected upon how this whole 'Halloween Learning Week' was going. This Halloween thing was actually turning out to be fun. Picking out a costume was a new experience I wouldn't mind doing again. I shook my head as I reminded myself that a whole full day was ahead of me. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. I quickly changed into my normal attire and washed up. I walked into the kitchen to see Oz already munching on a piece of bread. He looked at me with happy and excited eyes. "Good morning Alice !" he exclaimed after finishing his bread. "Good morning Oz." I greeted back.

I noticed that the seaweed head wasn't around. "Where's your servant?" I asked curiously. "Oh! He's still sleeping, so we'll start without him." Oz answered standing up. "So, what are we starting with?" I asked. He motioned towards the table, where three orange pumpkins sat. "We are going to start carving our pumpkins." He answered as he started to walk back to his room. I looked at the pumpkins with interest and sat down at the table. _I've never seen something so orange and round before. I wonder what I should carve. Maybe some chicken?_ Oz walked back into the room carrying three books. "These books all have designs for the pumpkins." He said setting the books on the table. "But, since this is your first time, we'll be making the basic pumpkin faces." He explained as he took out the supplies and set them on the table.

"So, how do I start?" I asked looking at him for a reply. "Well, actually, I decided that it might be best if you put your hair up. It wouldn't be good if a bunch of stuff got on it." He answered with a smile. He walked behind me and used some ribbon to tie my hair up into two ponytails. I blushed as his fingers worked their way through my hair. The gesture felt calming and relaxing. Sadly, he finished soon and his fingers left my hair. I wished he could have spent a little longer on my hair. "Now we're ready to begin." He grinned sitting down next to me. He put a pumpkin in front of each of us.

"Now, start by grabbing the knife and putting the tip inside the pumpkin." He instructed as he followed what he said. I did the same thing as he did. "Now what?" I asked. "Bring the knife down a bit." He answered as we did that instruction. "Then remove the knife." He said. I took mine out carefully as did he. "Then stick it back in and make a horizontal line." He instructed and we completed that. "Now bring it back to where we started." He said as we completed a triangle. He set his knife down as did I. "Gil already cut the lids last night, so just lift them off and set them on the paper." He informed. I took mine off and looked inside. There were many seeds and some orange pulp like stuff.

"Now, just poke out the eye." He said reaching his hand inside and poking the eye out. I did the same. The inside of the pumpkin felt weird, but smelled really good. "Can I eat it now?" I asked curiously. "You aren't supposed to eat the outside. But, we can make pumpkin pie later." He smiled with a friendly laugh. I was glad that we could eat pie later. We went on with carving the pumpkins with no problems. Our pumpkins' faces turned out to actually look good. We were sitting at the table, having already put our pumpkins outside and cleaning the table.

The door to Gil's room swung open and his tussled seaweed haired form came walking in. He yawned as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning." He said as his eyes adjusted to the lights. "Good morning Gil! Good to see you awake!" Oz exclaimed with a grin. "Morning." I said with a nod. He looked at the table suspiciously where his lone pumpkin sat. "You guys already did your pumpkins?" he asked. "Yup! You can do yours later! Right now, it's time to practice trick or treating." Oz replied standing up. "So, how are we going to get this done?" I asked with interest. "Gil will go into a room and we'll walk up to the door. Then we'll knock, say what we're supposed to and get candy." He answered.

Gil did as Oz said and went into a room. "Now, I'll demonstrate and you watch." Oz said with a smile. I nodded in approval. He walked up to the door of the room Gil was in and knocked. "Trick or treat." He said. Gil opened the door and gave Oz some candy. "Thank you." He said as Gil closed the door. "Now do you understand?" Oz asked looking at me with hope. "Yeah." I answered with a smile. "Good, now you try." Oz instructed. I nodded and walked up to the door. "Trick or treat." I said as the door opened. He handed me my candy. "Thanks." I said as he closed the door. "Good job Alice!" Oz exclaimed with a big smile. I blushed at his enthusiasm.

"Now what?" I asked curiously. "Well, that was the last bit of training." He smiled. "So, Congratulations Alice!" he grinned hugging me. I felt my face go a deep red. "Thanks Oz." I said composing myself. "Now, we can use the rest of the time to decorate the house!" Oz exclaimed excited. "Gil! Go and fetch the boxes of Halloween!" he commanded. "But why me?" the seaweed head asked annoyed. "You don't want me to take you to the alley with cats, do you?" Oz asked with an eerie grin. Gil gulped and nodded. He walked into the back of the house and brought out five boxes.

"Good work Gil." Oz said approvingly. Oz walked over to them and opened them. I looked inside of them with interest. "What are we going to do with all of this stuff?" I asked curiously. "Make the house look festive." Oz replied handing me four bat goblets. I put them on the table, assuming that was where they belonged. The rest of the day was spent by organizing the house. Nothing major happened besides a few little arguments and accidents. We managed to get the house looking successful.

I walked back into my room with a smile gracing my face. Today was actually a really fun day full of new adventures. I fingered the red ribbons that were still in my hair. A blush crept on to my face as I recalled that part of the day. Oz was so kind and courteous. His fingers were delicate and soft. I longed for him to hold me in his arms for a while. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and jumped into bed. Soon, I was snoring as my mind was in a dreamland.

Oz POV

I could not fall asleep that night. I lied in my bed thinking of how Alice's hair felt. I had managed to keep my emotions up and not make things awkward by only using the necessary amount of time on her hair. In truth, I wish I could've spent more time brushing my fingers through her hair. I could only imagine how using a brush to brush her hair might have felt. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I knew I couldn't keep my emotions for her in check for much longer. I wanted to tell her how I love her and have her as a girlfriend. The problem was that I just couldn't figure out how much she felt towards me. I let my thought imagine how I would've liked to be with her as my consciousness started to ebb away.

Gil POV

I grinned to myself as I thought about how good and fun terrifying that stupid rabbit would be. I would have something to talk about for a long time. My grin lightened to a smile as I thought about it more. I was actually starting to get used to her and be on good terms with het. However, I still wanted and needed a good laugh and story. I couldn't deny the fact that Oz and Alice liked each other more than a 'master/servant' relationship. They wanted to be more than friends. It was starting to get annoying to see how blind they were to see that the other felt the same way. So, after this, I figured I would be nice and give them a push in the right direction. I closed my eyes as I stored those thoughts in my mind for later pondering. At the moment, I needed to get some rest.

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter. Chapter 4 will be coming tomorrow, so stay tuned! :) Don't forget to review and thanks to all of you who already did. :)


End file.
